


Just A Nudge In The Right Direction

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it really took was a push.  And maybe a little magic, but hey, that's what Cupids are for, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Nudge In The Right Direction

Dean peered around the curtains of the motel room, trying to stay invisible while he watched the street opposite the room. This was their third motel in the same number of days, but he still hadn't managed to shake the feeling that he was being followed. 

It had started after a hunt that he had taken Cas on, at the beginning of the week. Your average salt-and-burn ghost, over by seven. The kind where he got to spend the rest of the evening at a local bar, have a few beers, hustle some pool, maybe go home with a nice lady... Not that he did that much often anymore. Especially not with Cas. For a guy with literal wings, he wasn't much of a wingman. So they had headed back to the motel after one round of drinks. That drive was the first time Dean had spotted the old red Gremlin that had puttered along behind them a mile, turned off the road, only to appear in the motel parking lot the next morning. Dean and Cas had left quickly after he saw it. The second encounter had been much the same, though Dean had been alone. He had a few drinks (free, courtesy of the fake fed badge), but headed out pretty early. He told himself it was because he had no desire to explain to Cas where he had been all night, but Dean was self-aware enough to simply accept the fact he was getting paranoid.  
Still squinting around the curtain, Dean finally saw what he had been waiting for - the red Gremlin pulled up on the opposite side of the street, and out stepped - frankly, Dean was embarrased he hadn't spotted the man before - the single most flamboyantly dressed male he had ever set his eyes on. Dean turned around, to see Cas sitting on the edge of his bed, hands folded in his lap, watching Dean fondly.

"He a demon?" Dean asked, gesturing for Cas to come look out the window. It only took a moment for Cas to decide exactly what he was looking at.

"That's an angel, Dean."

Dean sighed, "a friend of yours?"

Cas hesitated. "A cherub, actually. I don't know what he could be doing here, usually they work at clubs, or bars."

"Another friggin' Cupid?" Dean scoffed. He couldn't believe that he had been being stalked by a freaking Valentine's Day mascot for the last week. "He isn't gonna hug me, is he?" More importantly, why the hell was he here?

Cas thought about it for a moment, and crossed over to the door with a resigned, "probably."

The flamboyant Cupid was simply strolling up to their door (probably whistling, thought Dean). Cas opened the door as he reached the walkway and stood there, waiting for the Cupid to reach the threshold.

Sure enough, Cas was enveloped in the tightest hug Dean had ever bore witness to, and before he knew it, the air was being choked out of himself. The only thing he could manage was a weak pat on the back.

"Oh you guys!" The Cupid positively beamed at the angel and the hunter. "Look at you!"

Cas down, around, anywhere but at Dean and the other angel while he continued to gush about how well their team must've been working. After only seconds, Dean decided he had had enough, and cut the Cupid off.

"I gotta ask - all that stalker crap you pulled this week, and then you just come marching up to our front door? What the hell was that about?"

The Cupid smiled even wider, if possible, and laughed. "Deeeean!" He exclaimed, "you know how it is... I've gotta do the research before I make anything-" He gritted his teeth and leaned in, placing a hand over the side of his mouth, as if it would stop Cas from hearing "-official." Cas heard, of course.

"Official?" He asked.

"You know, between you and me, I wanted to do it right away, your chemistry is outstanding Castiel!" That was when it hit Dean. 

"Oh- oh no. There is a big - a huge misunderstanding here. Me and Cas don't - we aren't-" Dean was stepping back, hands up as if to say he didn't want a fight.

"Of course you're not aware of it yet, but Dean, it's true." The Cupid turned on Dean again. "Everyone's said it, Dean. From the moment Castiel was sent to retrieve you from Hell, it's been in my book. About time I came to clear it all up, too. The suspense has been killing me. I just wanted to stop in... give you that final push."

Dean looked to Cas to say something, but the angel was deep in thoughts, probably far from the situation at hand. Dean could only think it was insane, what the Cupid was saying. He couldn't be in love with Cas. The guy was like his brother, he loved him, yeah, but he wasn't IN love with him. Everythin he had done for Cas, it was just what he would do for family, wasn't it? I had to be. Cas WAS family, and it was that simple. But with all the stuff running around in his head, sudden quesitons that Dean couldn't quite put to rest, and a hell of a lot of frantic justification, Dean was unable to formulate any real argument and found himself at a loss for words. He looked from the Cupid who must've been off his rocker to Cas, who was scrutinizing him with those impossibly blue eyes. Wait, what the hell was that? Since when was Cas's eye colour important? That was completely besides the point of the matter. 

"Dean," the Cupid started again.

"Cas?" Dean found himself asking.

"Dean." Cas said softly back.

Perhaps it was simply the thought that Cupid had put in Dean's head, but Cas sounded odd. Breathy, almost, like when Dean used to tell a girl at the bar his name, and they would repeat it back to him. But better. He actually liked the way his name sounded on Cas's lips. Maybe it was stupid to think it, but there was an inkling of a thought there, and the question was pressing. Dean took a breath, and prepared for the icy humiliaton to follow. He wouldn't be able to look at Cas ever again if... well he didn't quite know which answer would concern him more.

"Are you... in love with me?"

Cas broke his gaze, eyes flicking to the parquet floor of the motel room. He licked his lips in thought, and in the brief moment that Dean waited for a reply, he realized that he had been in denial. Because he had noticed Castiel's eyes, and how some days he looked more tired than others, or that he styled his hair differently after he had called him scruffy. All the times he had seen Cas staring at him, and how badly he wanted to stare back, if just to make sure the angel was still there. Dean had been in denial when he was alone at the bar, and when he let Cas play his music in the impala when he never even let Sam touch the dial. In that brief moment, whether it was courtesy of one of Cupid's cheap tricks, or just the nudge that he had provided, Dean suddenly knew what he wanted Cas's answer to be, and when the words escaped his angel's lips, he let himself break into a smile, a real one, the first in what seemed like years.

"Yes. I mean, I am."

They still didn't meet each other's eyes, but Dean heard a quiet sniffle from the corner of the room. Cupid was watching the affair, and dabbing at his eyes with a neon pink hankercheif. Deciding that he wouldn't be going anywhere just yet, and for fear of losing the moment, Dean crossed the room to stand right in front of Cas, placing his own hand over Cas's. The angel looked up at him, and Dean took a moment to really take in his face. All his features, how they were harder than any woman he had been with - but that was a question for another day. Technically, Cas wasn't male, but - dammit, Dean, do something! He found himself thinking. No more thinking, then. Just lean down and...  
When Castiel's lips met his, Dean swore he heard a wail come from the Cupid, followed by a few hiccuping sobs of "it's - so - beauifuuuuuuuuuuul!" Refusing to let anything interupt the moment, Dean continued to kiss Castiel, who he found wasn't quite as inexperienced as he initially assumed - not that he had spent much time pondering it. Dean couldn't exactly decide if it had been a minute or a year, but when they broke apart, Cupid was standing back at the door, looking relatively more composed, hankerchief tucked rather messily back into his breast pocket.

"You two can thank me later, then." He said, opening the door. With a brief wave and a "tah-tah, darlings," he was gone. 

"Dean, I..." Cas started, stepping back, looking almost ashamed.

"Save it." Dean cut him off. Cas hung his head, but Dean caught his cheek in his hand, pulling it back up to his lips. "Talk later." 

Cas couldn't help but comply.

**Author's Note:**

> "prompt: cas and dean are being followed by a cupid who is trying really hard to make them admit their feelings for each other :)"
> 
> So this one goes out to tumblr user itsjustmesatan.
> 
> It's not quite what you asked for, but I'm lazy, so naturally things are going to go a little quicker than they would (should... will?) on the show.


End file.
